ABSTRACT The Patient-Reported Outcomes, Community Engagement, and Language (PRO-CEL) Core enhances the objectives of the Center's research programs by supporting the array of MSK investigators who wish to capture self-reported information from culturally diverse patients, caregivers, clinical staff, and community members. The faculty of the PRO-CEL Core are nationally recognized social, behavioral sciences, and community-engagement experts who provide technical assistance to all users throughout their various stages of research, including grant and protocol development, research study assistant and support staff training, and result dissemination. The PRO-CEL Core aims to 1) provide expert consultation with respect to selection, analysis, and interpretation of psychometrically sound patient-reported outcomes (PROs) or other self-report instruments for the capture of health-related quality of life (HRQoL), health behavior change, symptom control, treatment-related adverse events (AEs), and quality of care; 2) support qualitative interview, focus group, and other observational research methodology for generating new testable hypotheses, developing novel assessment tools, and establishing cultural and linguistic equivalency of PRO measures; 3) provide pre-review and feedback of peer-reviewed funding applications consistent with ?best practices? in psychosocial, behavioral, and community-engaged oncology research, including culturally and linguistically responsive research; 4) assist with the creation of online surveys for data capture; and 5) provide methodological support for clinical trial, behavioral, and population-based research that seeks to engage community or minority populations. The services provided by the PRO-CEL Core have supported the research of 105 MSK investigators in the past year, and during the past grant period, the work of this Core has contributed to 397 peer-reviewed publications.